boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daevenfell
A note on the history of Daevenfell To be quite frank with you, good sirs and madams, there is no "history" of Daevenfell. All we have is a loose collection of notes, theories and haphazard descriptions to guide us. The truth is not to be found here, but somewhere out there. For further reading please consult the following: * Principal characters in Daevenfell * Supporting characters in Daevenfell * Daevenfell calendar * Adventures in Daevenfell * List of all Daevenfell sessions * Daevenfell - Crescent crossovers The Davenfeldt Calamity One day, in the land of Davenfeldt, the people of its world were suddenly torn from their homes. Thrust into a nightmare, flung into a world of complete and utter darkness. Above them, transfixed in the sky, was the Moon. The only source of light and life left to them, a glowing orb of pure silver. Barely lighting the way. In this new world, covered with ruins of an ancient, long gone civilisation, the poor folk of Daevenfell were harassed and hunted by gruesome demons, lurking in the dark forests and mountains. Those who survived the initial calamity banded together in small settlements, living hand-to-mouth off whatever rations they manage to scavenge. For most however, demons would be the least of their concern. The March had arrived. What we know What little knowledge we have of the realm of Daevenfell is based on first hand reports from brave adventurers, exploring on behalf of The Resistance. The region that has, by members of the March, been named Daevenfell is a hostile, dark and barren mass of land, divided in parts by wide chilly rivers, steep mountain ranges and the occasional settlement. Demons prowl every inch of the realm, differing enormously in size and lethality. They appear to be the cursed remnants of an ancient civilization known as The Auburn Realm, doomed by Prince Auburn when he was turned into the monstrous entity Gyevroo and swallowed the world. While the March undoubtedly represents the closest and most imminent threat, the elves of New Dasos informed the Resistance leadership that the Moon itself was failing, slowly losing the Sun's last kiss. In the year and few months that have passed since the Calamity, the world has gotten progressively colder. The south is inhabited by elves from a different realm entirely than ours, named "Crescent". According to Bryan Gainswood they guard a portal which is a gateway to twelve other worlds. Known regions and settlements in Daevenfell Bastion Commandant: Frederich Harrion A large military encampment run by the March. Their base of operations amidst the central villages of Daevenfell, many of the antagonists of the adventurers were situated in Bastion. Now abandoned. Barricade A tall, vast mountain range south of New Rope. Climbed by the adventurers after their first year in New Rope, beyond which a vast glacial plain was seen. Barge Town Commandant: Ereth Floatsam A heavily guarded outpost belonging to the March, built upon an ancient bridge, straddling Ice river. It was sacked and burned to the ground by Ycaron and the drow. Easthold (The Crimson Hold) Commandant: Prince Ycaron of the Crimson Caves The stronghold of the Drow, a mining colony where dwarven slaves dig metals of out an old mine. Situated on low hill, surrounded by clear, empty plains and Ice river, the Crimson Hold is a well established fortress. After Prince Ycaron of the Crimson Caves overthrew his old rival, the settlement is no longer loyal to the March, and has openly declared war by assaulting Barge Town. Fey Woods A strange region, populated by silvery, bent trees which stretches eastward from New Rope. The entrance to Tír Annouhns is found in the middle of a lake within. Heather Commandant: Mother Myrtha One of the largest settlements in the region, surrounded on all sides by powerfully built stone walls, Heather serves as a major resource centre for the March. The plains to the north and south are thickly covered by Greybowl (In common: Gråskabb), making it a critical agricultural centre. However, a fog often rolls in from the western bank and many are those who are never seen again. High (and Low) Reach Two similar sloping mountain ranges that encircle the southern region. A mountain pass in its centre is the most efficient way to move between New Rope and the central plain. Honour (Abandoned village) Commandant: Serval Locke Marked on the map simply as abandoned village, Honour was once the southernmost outpost of the March. Nestled between icy glaciers, it was sacked by Har'tovh Kee, obliterating all but its commandant. Ice River A fast flowing, black and lethal river, flowing from the northern mountains and southward beyond The Crimson Hold. Icicle A vast lake upon which the March are assembling their fleet of ships. Lachstein Commandant: A. Ceely Desolate prison island used for hunting large whale-like creature by the March. Morass Sightings (Deserted Morass territory) The rumoured location of the Morass people, nestled between Fellhaven and the sea. Ultimately the drow were successful in their campaign, trapping the Morass people underground and killing them with a poisonous fog. Only some very few remain alive, and all have left the north-eastern region of Daevenfell. New Dasos Commandant: Alarielle (We are unsure if the elves refer to themselves as having a Commandant) An unusual settlement, built upon a plain rocky outcropping. Guarded by elven mages, it is one of the few neutral territories in Daevenfell. According to the leadership of the village, the March has allowed them to remain untangled from the conflict in return for council. New Rope Commandant: Fletch (Deposed and mutated) The first settlement established by the people later known as the Resistance. A small, simple village surrounded by a low wall, it was, if nothing else, a place to call home. When assimilated by the March they rebelled, before later deserting the village. It is currently in disrepair. Outcamp A derelict camp used by the Drow during the campaign against the Morass, north of Easthold. It no longer exists. Tír Annouhns Very little is known of this hidden dungeon. A vast underground structure with doors leading to strange places. Its entrance is beneath the Fey Woods. The Domed City Home to a group of elves who arrived in Daevenfell from Crescent. Only Har'tovh Kee and his retinue is known to us so far, having allied themselves with the drow against the March, until betrayed. Woodrope (Woodrock/Swennegall) Commandant (Mayor): Prince Ycaron of the Amethyst Isles (deceased), Edith Ra (disguised as the former) The bastion of the Resistance! Previously known as Woodrock, it had been abandoned by the March due to a demon preying upon its citizens from beneath the foundations of the small village. Situated in the middle of a dark forest, it is hidden from prying eyes. After the Resistance aided the remaining inhabitants in killing the monster, they discovered a vast dungeon, named Swennegall, which continued deep underground. It appears to have been the summer palace of Prince Auburn in ancient times. Allying themselves with Jess Howl, the previous mayor, the Resistance moved in and fortified the settlement.